


Ever Since New York

by JulietWayne



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: You were assigned to be Steve's partner when he woke up from his 'sleep'... can you tell him something that he doesn't already know?





	Ever Since New York

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this post, I think the fact it's just about Steve Rogers and him not being Captain America. A little bit of that insight of THE Steve Rogers. I tried my best to capture him being away the shield and being Captain America. I thought I'd experiment and I hope it's okay lol, regardless this is really fun to write :) 
> 
> the title, you guessed it! it's literally Harry Styles "Ever Since New York" song, the plot is inspired by Suicide Squad couple: Rick Flag and June Moone. Rick had this mission to watch over June cause she was the enchantress, so I kinda got that idea from them. 
> 
> I'm in the process of transitioning this to the first Avengers movie but still need to do some outlining. So we shall see! :) 
> 
> let me know what you guys think!

> 'Tell me something I don’t already know’ 

Steve woke up thinking that if he ever made it heaven or if it even exists, at least he would like to think so. Perhaps, he would be stuck in endless darkness of space hearing his thoughts and only his thoughts. Slowly opening his eyes, he was expecting the bright white ceiling, white walls and the steady beeping of his heart beat instead, he’s staring at a gray ceiling with no heart monitor attached to him. Waiting for few minutes for his eyes to settle from the natural lighting of the room. Moving his fingers first then his arms then down to toes, he felt alive and warm maybe being dead is not as bad as he thought it would be. Slowly sitting up from his bed, he certainly didn’t expect someone would be waiting for him.

There beside his bedside, he saw you sleeping soundly with a gray blanket resting on your lap. You were snuggled up into one of those big chairs with enough space for you to sleep on. Some of your hair strands covered your face. Steve continues to observe your sleeping form; hesitant whether he should wake you up or not. He swings his legs at the side of the bed, leaning closer to you, as he gently tucks the loose hair away from your face. He continues to study your facial features, he thought you’re beautiful, if he is in heaven maybe you’re his guardian angel. 

Shifting in your sleep, you felt someone’s warm hand brushes your cheek and ear. Opening your eyes, your [eye color] orbs meet bright blue ones. You gave him a small smile, “You’re awake,” you whispered, your voice cracking. Shifting into more comfortable sitting position, stretching your back and neck in the process. 

“Good Morning Captain Rogers” you greeted with more enthusiasm, “We’ve been expecting you” you gave him a warm smile, you wanted to give him a smooth transition from where he left off then waking up 70 years later. 

“We? Am I—Am I dead?” He asks with a serious tone, his brows furrowed together. 

You laugh softly shaking your head, “No, you are very much alive Captain” extending your hand to him, “I’m Agent [Last Name] but you can call me, [Name]” Steve shook your hand, giving you a small smile.

“Steve Rogers” 

After your brief introduction, you hand Steve more casual clothes rather than the plain white t-shirt and beige pants. Though, you can see how the white shirt hugs every muscle of his upper body, turning away quickly so he doesn’t see you blushing at his toned body.

“Director Fury, put me under your care as soon as you woke up from the ice. Maybe a tour guide would be helpful during your transition. Since you’ve been asleep for 70 years and all” you walked beside him, giving him the brief details of where he is and what happened to the war. 

Steve was speechless the whole time wasn’t sure what to say while you explain to him the events that happened while he is in the ice. 

“Howard tried to look for you, the best he can but he couldn’t find you until a few weeks ago, someone found the ship that you used during the war and here you are” your heart goes out to Steve, missing out most of things in his life then suddenly waking up to a different century. You can sense how overwhelming this could be. 

You noticed his worry that traced along his handsome features, “Don’t worry Captain, I’ll be here if you ever need anything” you offered him a smile. 

Steve was introduce to Nick Fury giving him a bit more details about his situation, the SHIELD that’s standing now versus the one that he used to know. You walked away from Nick and Steve giving them more privacy, walking towards to Phil Coulson standing not too far from where Nick and Steve is. 

“Close your mouth Phil, you’re drooling,” you smirked at your friend. Phil snapped out of his daze turning his gaze at you. 

“Sorry, I just—I just couldn’t believe his here” he said, trying his best not stare at Steve again, “You’re lucky that you were assigned to be his partner” you laugh at Phil again, he sounding like a jealous girlfriend. 

“If you want this assignment so badly, you can just ask Nick. He wouldn’t mind” you were about to walk away but Phil grabs your wrist, you laughed even more. You love teasing Phil, the fact that he literally watch Steve sleep the moment they found him. He was over the moon; he couldn’t stop talking about getting his vintage Captain America cards. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” he said quickly fidgeting with his tie, “Nick assigned this to you and you’ll be less creepier partner than myself” 

You pat Phil’s arm gently, “Oh come on, don’t be too hard on yourself. I will be less creepier than you” you grin at him, rolling his eyes at you. 

“Agent [Last Name]” you turned to Nick and Steve were standing, walking to towards them. 

“Director” you nod at Nick.

“Can you show Captain Rogers to his apartment, I’m sure he would like to relax and get settled at his place” turning your gaze to Steve, you smiled again. 

“Of course, we’ll see you tomorrow then” 

The drive to yours and Steve’s apartment was quiet. You weren’t sure what to say to him at the moment as he looks out the window. You don’t know if there were the right words to explain to how he must be feeling. You didn’t want to overwhelm the guy so instead; you gave him the space he needed. 

“Fury told me that you would be looking after me,” Steve said breaking the silence, without taking his eyes off the window as he continues to look at the passing buildings of New York. 

“You can say that,” you said giving him a quick glance, “I’m more like a tour guide really” you shrugged keeping your eyes on the road. 

“My partner” he corrected. Your heart skipped a bit for a moment when you heard him say those to you. 

Your lips curling up slightly “Yes, partners” 

 

Steve settled at his apartment comfortably, it took him a while to get used too but he wasn’t alone. You were there for him, the fact that his apartment is beside yours. Nick made sure that Steve feels comfortable and not overwhelm with his situation and getting to know the things in this day in age. At point, you did pointed out to Nick that Steve doesn’t need to be babysat. He doesn’t need to be watched 24/7, he’s a grown man – he can take care of himself. But Steve appreciated that you gave him some space to grief on the people that he lost during the war. As much as you wanted to be there for him, he will come around on his own. He just needs time. 

And time is all he needed indeed. The first he opened up to you, he knocked at your door asking if you wanted to grab some dinner with him. You were surprised for a moment trying to process what he asked you.

“I’m actually cooking some dinner, would you like to join me?” he lifted his chin, meeting your bright [eye color] orbs with his. 

His lips curled into a smile, “I would like that” 

Steve Rogers is someone you didn’t expect him to be; sure you have read all the info and Intel about Captain America and the howling commandos. But the museum and the database didn’t really say anything about the Steve Rogers, you know the basics, yes but that’s about it. 

What the world knows about him versus the same guy standing beside you; not a lot of people knew about. Maybe expect Peggy Carter. Steve had a kind and gentle soul, who always looks out for the ones he loves. He’s a gentleman with a dash of old fashion in him. He likes to dance to jazz songs, he sketches on his down time and a really down to earth kind of guy. He loves stories and telling stories and you love that, listening to him talk hours. 

The first thing, he did when he enter your kitchen he helped you with dinner, he asked where the plates and utensils were kept so he can set it for you. Rolling up his sleeves, he asked what he could do to help. You always cook a big meal, just in case for left overs so you don’t have to cook every night, depending on the mission but at least you have something to eat when you get home. 

You were telling Steve about Phil’s star struck moment with him and how he can’t stop talking about his vintage Captain America cards. Steve laughs that echoed around the kitchen, you smiled seeing how carefree he is around you, it warms your heart that his slowly opening up to you. 

The second time, you noticed that Steve opened up to you was when he asked if he can stay up with you. He had fallen asleep early in the evening but was interrupted by his nightmares. You can tell that he was holding himself back but you opened the door for him, welcoming him in. You took a seat by the couch, turning down the volume of the TV as Steve follow you taking a spot beside you. 

“Are you okay? You look really shaken up” he fidgets with his hands unsure how to formulate words to say to you. 

You gently rest your hand on top of his, giving him an encouraging smile, “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. We can talk about something else, you can ask me a question instead” and he did. All night, he asks you a series of question about you, not about work but you, the true [Name] [Last Name]. At one point of the night with the endless questions and answers, Steve’s rested his head on your lap. Gently stroking his hair, looking at his blue eyes and returns his gaze at you. You can tell that his more relaxed and his nightmare were long forgotten. 

Steve woke up with his head on your lap. Strands of your hair covers a bit of your face as you sleep soundly. Your right hand rests on top his chest, with your head resting at the back pillow of the couch. He smiled softly, remembering the first time he saw you like this. It warms up his heart to see you at peace like this, having you beside him through everything. He wasn’t sure what he would do, if he didn’t have you as his partner. Snuggling closer to you, he closed his eyes enjoying a little bit more of your time together before the day starts. 

 

“Avengers Initiative?” you asked Nick, “Are you sure about this?” you looked up from the table that Phil hand out to you, “I mean does Steve know about this?” 

Nick had his back turned to you, “No, I won’t tell him. I’m not his messenger” you rolled your eyes at your boss.

“Where is he?” Nick asks, 

“At the gym” you answered right away. Nick turned to you with his eyebrows raised, “Whatever Fury, we practically live with each other so we’re bound to know each other schedules” Fury smirked as walking away from you and Phil. 

Phil smiles brightly at you knowing what he would say to you, “Don’t even say it Phil” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. 

You met Steve outside the base of SHIELD wearing your SHIELD suit, “Ready for the mission?” he asks looking at the Quinjet in front of him, wearing his casual clothes. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Are you?” fixing your utility belt, tilting your head at Steve. 

His blue eyes gazed at you, a smile plastered on his face, “As long as I have you, I’m ready” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Natasha, [Name] and myself. So that’s the plan?” Steve asks looking at the table reviewing everyone profile, “We’re meeting Natasha and Dr. Banner at the Helicarrier?” 

Phil nods, “Yes, we will meet Director Fury there along with the others. Agent Barton had been comprised by Loki along with the Tesseract” 

“Nat told me about Clint, have we located him yet?” you asked not taking your eyes off the tablet. 

“Not yet but with Dr. Banner’s help, we should be able too” Steve glanced at you, as you took sometime to read more info about the mission. He’s slightly worried about since he knows about the teressact but he knows you can handle yourself just fine. 

“You alright Captain? We made sure that we made some moderations to your suit” Phil’s voice brought snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too old fashion for that suit?” Phil smiled slightly

“Honestly, I think we need some old fashion” 

“Phil, stop flirting with Steve and just gave him your cards to sign”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

[Name] & Steve will return at the Avengers 


End file.
